In recent years, a nitrile hydratase was found, which is an enzyme having nitrile hydrolysis activity that catalyses the hydration of a nitrile group to its corresponding amide group. Also, methods are disclosed to produce corresponding amide compounds from nitrile compounds using the enzyme or a microbial cell or the like containing the enzyme. Compared with conventional chemical synthetic methods, such methods are known by a high conversion or selectivity rate from a nitrile compound to a corresponding amide compound.
Examples of microorganisms that produce a nitrile hydratase are the genus Corynebacterium, genus Pseudomonas, genus Rhodococcus, genus Rhizobium, genus Klebsiella, genus Pseudonocardia and the like. Among those, Rhodococcus rhodochrous strain J1 has been used for industrial production of acrylamides, and its usefulness has been verified. Furthermore, a gene encoding a nitrile hydratase produced by strain J1 has been identified (see patent publication 1).
Meanwhile, introducing a mutation into a nitrile hydratase has been attempted not only to use a nitrile hydratase isolated from a naturally existing microorganism or its gene, but also to change its activity, substrate specificity, Vmax, Km, heat stability, stability in a substrate, stability in a subsequent product and the like of a nitrile hydratase. Regarding the nitrile hydratase in Pseudonocardia thermophila JCM 3095, from its conformational data, sites relating to the substrate specificity or thermal stability are anticipated, and mutant enzymes with modified substrate specificity were obtained (see patent publications 2˜4). Also, nitrile hydratase genes with improved heat resistance and amide-compound resistance have been produced by the inventors of the present invention (see patent publications 5˜9).
To produce acrylamide for industrial applications using enzyme production methods, it is useful to develop a nitrile hydratase with improved catalytic activity when production costs such as catalyst costs are considered. Developing enzymes with improved activity is especially desired so as to achieve a reduction in the enzyme amount for reactions and in production costs or the like.